The mother of rainbows
by Neon dash
Summary: this is the epic story of Rainbow Dash's untold story and her parents journey to parenthood. There is tragedy that befalls this family and romance that blooms. this book has several chapters I hope you enjoy mind you there is sad parts to this and if you can not take it well i am afraid you are in the wrong place
1. Chapter 1

THE MOTHER OF RAINBOWS

Chapter 1: Expecting

A snow white pegasus mare with blue eyes and a lovely long flowing rainbow mane and tail by name of Rainbow Cloud rushed to tell her husband who's name was Rainbow Blitz the great news. Her cutie mark was two clouds with a rainbow between them. She flew to their house in Cloudsdale where the couple resided. Rainbow cloud reached the front door to the beautiful home that she and her husband purchased only two short years before as newlyweds. The house was not very big it had three floors and three bedrooms and a basement. The kitchen was a lavishing sight with rainbow counter tops and cloud cylinders that spiraled from floor to ceiling with rainbow trimmings on each of them the floors were a polished cloud marble.

" Honey I have the most wonderful news to tell you." She said with great excitement.

" I am in the living room dear," called Rainbow Blitz.

Rainbow Cloud makes her way to the living room and there she finds her wonderful husband a waiting her. Rainbow Blitz was a strong built and tall stallion with a gray- blue coat, yellow eyes, and a spiked rainbow mane that he wore short; His cutie mark was a cloud with streaks the colors of red, orange and yellow jetting out of it. Rainbow cloud walks up to her husband and plants a kiss upon his lips.

" I have a surprise for you my love we are going to be have a foul of our very own can you believe it!" She says proudly.

" This is great news indeed I can't wait to meet out precious little bundle of joy." He nodded his head in agreement.

" Hahahaha! Well my darling that won't be for some time we do not even know if it is a filly or a colt." She lets out a giggle.

" I well um I am just so happy to be a father that is all," Rainbow Blitz says to his wife with a blush on his muzzle.

Rainbow Cloud giggles again and kisses her husband on the cheek. Rainbow Blitz nuzzles his wife and then kisses her on her delicate rose peddle like lips and hugs her with a gentle loving embrace putting his wings over his pregnant mare protectively. The two stand there for Celestia knows how long quietly as if they had been turned into statues. Love was in the air indeed this day for a little tiny filly was taking form in her mother's womb. Soon a couple would become a family lovely and growing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Announcement

Rainbow Blitz and his wife head into town to tell every pony they know the great news of their soon to be bundle of joy. They knew most of the ponies as Rainbow Blitz was a retired Wonderbolt and was quite famous. Rainbow Cloud had worked as a Drill sergeant in her younger days when her husband was still at the academy which is where they both met and fell in love it was meant to be after all the two were soul mates. She and her husband head to her friend Cherry Bloom's house and once they arrive Rainbow Cloud gives the front door and a red mare with a long curly golden mane and tail steps out on her flank was a single golden cherry she wore a lovely set of white pearls upon her neck and ears. Cherry Bloom looks at the ponies and smiles for she had known Rainbow Cloud ever since she and her were very young fillies their mothers had been best friends also and had given birth to their daughters the same day within minutes of each other. And even funnier still the two mare were in rooms right next door to one another so you could say Rainbow Cloud and Cherry Bloom were practically sisters.

" Ah my Dear old friend how do you do won't you come in?" gestures the red mare to her friend and her husband with a fore hoof and a some what french accent.

" Why thank you Cherry Bloom." says Rainbow Cloud as she and her husband enter the house.

" Je t'en prie ( your are welcome)but of course my friend." replies Cherry Bloom with a smile.

" Nice place you got here I must say." Rainbow Blitz chimes in to the red mare.

" Je vous remercie, Monsieur(thank you good sir). It is isn't it.?" Cherry Bloom says with a wink.

Cherry Bloom's house was quite large with at least 100 rooms each with their own bathroom with a golden tub with rubies in cased within them and of course a toilet and sink with a large mirror. It had gold trimmings on all of the walls and paintings of her family tree on each them going back hundreds of years. The walls were painted a deep red and the floors were too that of gold the furniture and curtains matched the walls to the exact detail. There was expensive original art work lay upon selves high above the three ponies out of harms way and a grand staircase that had a pure gold rail with a Pegusas caved on both sides. This mare was very rich and this house had been passed down in her family for many generations starting off with the founder of Cloudsdale so many centuries ago.

" I have some wonderful news to tell you." Rainbow Cloud tells her old friend of many years.

" Oh?" asks Cherry Bloom with a raise eye brow.

Rainbow Cloud and her husband both say in unison. " We are having a baby!"

" Well I say congrats are in order." Says an overjoyed Cherry Bloom as she gives her friend a gentle hug.

The couple get ready to head out but before they take their leave and go on their merry way they turn and wave good bye to Cherry Bloom and then head down the road. Rainbow Cloud beamed with joy as they head to the next ponies and tell them of the pregnancy with many hugs and tears and congrats the two ponies head home once more to rest as by the time they had been done Luna's night sky had show its face and Celestia's sun was setting. Stars danced across the sky and a soft breeze blew. Rainbow Blitz and his wife enter their house and head straight for their bed for it had been a very long day and they were beat. They kiss each other goodnight and close their eyes snuggling up to one another under the covers.


End file.
